


invisible string

by missluthorr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missluthorr/pseuds/missluthorr
Summary: “I love you” Kara whispered in her ear “I loved you in all my lives and I promised that I would follow you to the last”Or the one where Kara and Lena keep finding each other just to die again and again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	invisible string

National City | Two Years Ago

Lena knew it was her time to die, her only regret was that the helicopter pilot would have to go with her, she remembered that he had said he’d a young daughter... Well, death came for everyone!

She could see the drones that tried to take her down from a distance and yes, she thought it was ironic that she’d die right in the place she was most afraid of: in the air. Lena hated flying or anything like that, when her feet left the ground, everything went wrong.

A crash made her pay attention to the drones, now with two images that Lena was not recognizing... Superman? Wouldn’t that be the perfect irony, had Superman just saved her life?

The helicopter's controls began to flash an engine failure warning. Okay, maybe he didn’t...

Blonde hair passed in the corner of her eye and she felt the helicopter slowly land, Lena looked at the unconscious pilot and hoped he would be fine...

Pulling out her door - with a lacks manners - a super, or rather, supergirl put her head into her space.

"Mrs. Luthor?" She got her attention "Are you alright?"

Lena turned to say no, she wasn't alright, she’d just been hit in a helicopter, what kind of question was that?

Her words died when her eyes meet Supergirl's, a twinge took her to another place in another time and she knew, at that moment, that she had found her.

————————————————————

Prehistoric Period, Neolithic Phase, around 5,000 BC. | Somewhere in Africa.

Lena tried to run but her legs couldn't take it anymore, of course her name wasn't really Lena in this life, but Arthorka. It was the first life she’d really remember and her clan had finally resolved to combine modernist ideas and create a base near the river oxou, where they could raise animals and not hunt them.

The idea lasted for about two lunar cycles until the neighboring clans had been unhappy with the division of the sheep and attacked the Arthorka clan. Luckily, her sleep was light and she managed to escape in the dead of night as soon as she heard the screams around her.

But what good would that do? Alone, where would she go?

Arthorka, or Lena as she recognized herself in memory, ran until she couldn't take it anymore and then walked until her legs were shaking, she needed to find a cave quickly before it got dark.

She walked for a long time until she found something she liked, this cave had an entrance hidden by the fallen leaves of the tree at the top and the view was from the top, yes, that would make a good hiding place...

"What do you want here?" She felt a sharp object being pointed at her back and understood - in the native language they spoke - that she was not alone.

"I thought it was empty"

When she turned, she saw that it was not a man that threatened her but a woman, just like herself.

And it was there, in a cave in the middle of nowhere, that Lena first met Kara.

At the time, notions like marriage, family, love or anything like that didn't exist, the only thing that mattered was to survive.

And Kara kept Lena alive, whenever she could, she took care of her needs and went hunting, bringing her food and animal skins to keep warm at night.

Lena doesn't know how long the two lived like that, she only knows that one day, Kara didn't come back from hunting. Arthorka waited for several lunar cycles until her body could not take any more hunger or cold.

When she left the cave, she found Kara's body near a hill, she seemed to have lost a fight to some animal bigger than her.

It was the first time that Lena cried for Kara.

Babylonian Empire, Mesopotamia | About 3,000 BC

Her people had been captured on the climb of the Tigré River, honestly, Lena - or Otina as she was known in this life - was terrified.

She’d been born in a small community of Semites to the west of the new Mesopotamia and now, just before the union of her people, they had decided to follow the river in search of a more fertile land, where their plantations wouldn’t die for lack of nutrients.

Of course, everything had gone wrong when a group of Hebrew bandits had ambushed them and taken everything they had. Otina no longer wanted to live, she was tired and old and knew what desert bandits did to Semitic women in that part of the empire.

She doesn't know how long she was tied up in a camp until they called her, she wasn't ready, she was hoping to be eaten by some animal before they could summon her presence.

“Well, well” She heard a voice speak in Hebrew and decided to pretend not to know the language “What do we have here? A little lost Semite… ”

She looked her kidnapper in the eye, Otina would not be intimidated, she was an adult and mature woman and no desert bandit would take her without a fight.

She caught herself when she looked into her abductor's eyes, it was her... Who? She didn’t know. No, she did!  
Her head twitched and images of other lives began to flash through her mind, a body shattered by animals and tears streaming from her eyes.

Otina was confused, wasn't she Otina? No, she was Arthorka and needed to survive.  
She was Lena... Who was Lena?

"Arthorka?" Kara said in shock "Leave us alone" She didn't realize that everyone in the tent was gone. Lena noticed that she was still blonde in this life and she got off her pedestal and stopped in front of her. “How is it possible?"

Otina was at war with herself, could she trust this woman who looked so much like the one from her dreams? That looked so much like the memories assaulting her mind at that moment.

"I ..." She said nothing and the blonde kissed her, what was that? This was wrong, forbidden... She knew that many Hebrews practiced carnal desires but not their people... But the woman's lips were so soft, they were familiar...

Her kiss was broken when the woman in her arms pulled away and groaned in pain, Lena didn’t understand what was happening.

The blonde fell on her knees and she’d see behind her, one of the warriors of her people with a sword in her hand. No!

Lena tried to hold Kara's body as the blonde fell, her mouth already full of blood. "Find me" She begged and Lena nodded without realizing it.

"Otina!" The warrior who had killed her pulled her around the waist and she struggled, she wanted to be with the blonde but the screams outside the tent suggested that her people had start a rebellion.

Lena didn't know how many times she had cried for Kara, but she added this one to her list.

————————————————————-

Babylonian Empire | Mesopotamia | Around 1700 BC

Of course, it was just her luck, the luckiest person in all of Babylon, to be one of the first contemplated with the new code of laws of Hammurabi, her king and emperor.

What had she done? Well, Lena had been stealing a boat, wasn't that right? She just wanted to get away from that place, she needed transportation. How was she to know that she had a man strapped to the canoe and that he was going to drown?

He was not the first man Lena had killed in this life but he was certainly the first man who she had no intent to kill and also the first she go caught for.

And of course, it was only on the last moon rotation that the hamurabi laws started to apply, so here she was, hanging from the top of a stream with stones tied around her legs.

The dead man's family had the right to drown her. Not the right - according to the commander - the duty.

An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.

Lena kept cursing herself as she watched the dead man's family approach, she didn't even know who he was and now she would have to die for it. She wasn’t really afraid to die, she was just irritated that she’d been so careless.

From a distance she saw a woman around her own age getting ready, she must be the daughter of the deceased. The commander took her hand and said words that Lena didn't understand and didn't even want to understand, they were passing her sentence.

“Guilty” They screamed from the river and really? She couldn’t even defend herself? She rolled her eyes and looked in the direction of the woman, their eyes meeting one and last time.

Lena ran out of breath, memories assaulting her as soon as she saw the sparkle in Kara's gaze. She recognized her instantly.

"Arthorka" She heard the blonde scream in recognition and it was all she needed, she felt the rope that hung her loose - ordered or by accident she didn't know - feeling the cold water entering her lungs.

She struggled for a few seconds, she could hear Kara's screams on the surface muffled by the water, but soon everything went dark. Her body burned with water entering her lungs and the stones pulled her deeper and deeper...

It was the first time that Lena didn't cry for Kara.

————————————————————-

Roman Empire | Ancient Greece | Around 750 BC

"Do you really need to fight?" She asked in ancient Greek to her beloved.

Lena was Nerfere in this life and until now, it was her favorite life. She was a priestess of the temple of Athena and had found Lomi - Kara- her love of all lives in one of her wanderings in the temple.

The blonde was a gladiator, one of the few women, and as soon as her eyes met at the entrance to the sacred site, Lena knew that this time she would do anything to keep them together.

"My goddess" She called her that, priestesses could not be touched by mortals but may Athena forgive her, Lena would run away with Kara for she’d let the woman touch her many times “As soon as I win the prize for this tournament, I'll pick you up and run away on the same night”

"I'm afraid" She confessed "It's dangerous"

"I was never defeated" She said confidently "And I have a greater cause to win this fight" The two kissed under the temple of the goddess and perhaps, she thought later, it infuriated the gods.

In the arena, Kara fought with confidence and confidence was her defeat. When she thought she had won, her opponent dropped to the ground for the lions she made the worst mistake of her life, she turned her back on who she was fighting with.

Lena's scream echoed in the Arena as soon as her opponent's sword passed through her body, opening a blood hole that Lena would never forget, no matter how many lives she still had to live.

Kara was dead.  
Lena didn't cry this time, just threw herself off the arena without thinking twice, following her beloved into death.

—————————————————————-

Alexandria, Egypt | Around 30 BC

Queen Cleopatra knew she had to die. Augustus from Roma had the death of her husband Mark Antony in his hands and now there was nothing left for her except to just hand Egypt over to his descendants.

She could no longer postpone the countless attacks on her life and when she learned of Augustus’ intention to poison her with her own snake, she decided to let things happen.

The queen knew, from the whispers of the servants, that her bathtub would be the place of her death and thought that at least she’d go in style, just as she had lived. She had tried to do the best for her people, but the Roman Empire had robbed her of even that.

She saw one of the servants whom she didn’t recognize beginning to prepare her bath and knew that it would be at their hands that her death would happen.

"My queen, your bath is ready" Cleopatra didn’t look the woman in the eye until she was inside the bathtub, she turned to go.

"Stay" She gave the order, she wanted the maid to witness what she’d just done. She’d feel it, there were three snakes in her bath and she lifted her head and looked the woman in the eye.

She didn’t know if it was the sting that made her jump or the memories that invaded her. Lena and Kara.

"My love" Kara whispered and opened her eyes wide, running towards her and pulling her out of the bathtub but it was too late, she was already beginning to feel her blood boiling with the poison "Forgive me" Kara whispered "My love" She kissed her face and her body but Lena was already choking on her blood, it wasn't as pretty as she had imagined.

Wouldn't this torment end?  
Would she only find Kara before one of them died?

"I will find you again" It was the last thing she heard.

——————————————————————

India | about 100 AD

Lena wasn’t very proud of this life, she was born without much money, from a family of sudras making her a servant, her family worked on a farm far from the capital and all she wanted was to be free.

She made the wrong choices to be free and ended up where she was, being paid to be sexually exploited in an all environment of Brahmins, the highest caste in ancient India. Those who belonged to it could do anything, including buy sudras for their benefit.

"Take your clothes off" Lena obeyed, she didn't know what so many people wanted with her but at that point in her life she was no longer ashamed of her body.

She looked around, several men and some women took notes on parchments and looked at her body. Lena kept her head down as some approached.

"Are you noting Xirry differences?" One of them asked the woman nearby and Lena saw her nod. "It has to be perfect for the book we want to write"

“Karma Sutra, I know” The woman said angrily “This one seems more rounded” Lena wanted to interrupt in indignation, she was in perfect shape, she lived for that…

She just looked up in defiance.

Oh no!

Kara.

Their eyes met, as they had thousands of times in other lives and the memories that came to her mind no longer made her dizzy but just breathless. They had found each other again.

Kara didn't let her say anything, just grabbed her arm and murmured something in an old language that Lena didn't understand because she wasn't studied in this life and took her out of the room, leading her to a closed room.

"My love" The blonde whispered and pulled her into her arms and Lena buried her head in the woman's neck, the familiarity she lacked in this life...

Their lips met almost automatically, a kiss that sealed their fates.

"What's going on here?" A Brahmin threw the door open and Kara pulled out of her arms. No, they couldn't separate them so soon... "Xirry?"

“I was…” Kara had no explanation “I was just testing a theory”

"Kissing a whore?" He spat out the words and Lena trembled with the weight of the truth "A priest..." He was incredulous.

"Don't talk about her like that" Kara defended her but Lena pulled her arms trying to calm her down, they couldn't afford to be sloppy. Fate itself was against them...

"No..." Lena pleaded "Please"

Kara nodded, understanding her request, she pulled her by the arm and they ran towards the other room. Lena saw her take several bags and toss them at her feet.

"Put as much gold as you can in it” She ordered and Lena acted on instinct, helping Kara to get as much as she could out of the room where they were and pulling a robe over herself. What was she thinking?

"What do we do?" She was afraid, their history said that being together never worked...

"Let's run away ok?" She kissed her lips quickly. "Let's get away from here, no one will recognize us..." Lena nodded.

Her breathing was rapid and her steps too, they had little chance of escaping the palace but Lena wasn’t afraid, her life had not been worth living until she found Kara again.

“Hey” Someone screamed and the two ran faster, they were after them, the scandal of a brahmin with a sudra was too much and on top of that they’d stolen from the palace.

They were dead, she knew that.

"Come on" Kara tried to make her run faster but her feet couldn't, she couldn't...

Lena looked at one of the windows, it was high enough... She hesitated.

"Athorka?" Kara called her by her first name and Lena realized that she didn't know Kara's name in her first life.

She looked at the floor, heard the guards' footsteps.

"No..." She heard her love whisper but Lena had already gone up to the window.

"Maybe in the next life..."

She threw herself.

—————————————————————

Provincial London | Edward I reign | Around 1300 AC

"Helena, remember that the Baron's daughter has to like you at all costs" Her mother kept reminding her of this since they started the trip four days ago.

"Yes, mama" Lena knew she should be grateful, her parents had arranged a union with the only baroness who also had certain inclinations - just like Lena - and they were going to their homelands for the meeting.

“This is your chance to up your status, my daughter” She had heard this conversation thousands of times, about how getting married was her best alternative...

The carriage stopped and the two women got out in front of the castle, it was a nice building and Lena could see herself living here.

The garden went up the passage and she followed the roses until she found her fiancee's family - if she could call her that - waiting at the portal. She looked for a face that matched her age and soon found it.

Lena held her breath when she saw who, of all the people in the world, her parents wanted to get married.

"You..." She heard Kara whisper when they got closer and everyone exchanged curious looks "I mean," She tried to correct herself and Lena smiled, memories and sensations assaulting her "Love at first sight !!" She exclaimed and Lena's eyes widened.

“Isobel…” The matriarch of the family looked at her daughter “Explain yourself”

“I'm in love” Kara said loudly to anyone who wanted to hear it and Lena had to laugh “Schedule the wedding as soon as possible… TODAY!” She said and pulled Lena's arm, taking her away from the eyes of their families.

"You... I should kill you" Kara said as soon as they were out of reach, Lena looked back worried that her mother would follow her "How could you jump like that?"

"I ..." Lena did not... Ah, her past life... She blushed to remember, in this life she had been raised with such zeal while in the others... "They were going to capture us" She tried to explain herself

“It's the second time you've taken your own life, my love" Kara stroked her face "I'm starting to get worried"

"Do you think we're safe?" Lena whispered changing the subject, she didn't want to think about her past lives at this moment "We have no one against us..."

"Yes" Kara - or Isobel in this land - smiled and kissed her quickly, Lena soon understood that they would have to be careful “Let's pretend we don't know each other, until the wedding..." The two laughed "I can't believe we're getting married"

"Me neither" Lena said looking around "Living here with you would be a dream, I can't believe we found each other again”

“Always” Kara promised “Forever and ever we will meet” She sighed “I will do everything to get it right this time…”

And yes, Kara did everything...

Lena had twice as many guards as anyone, her food was tested before she could eat, and even Kara stopped enrolling in sword fighting competitions. The wedding was going to happen in two weeks and in the minds of women, they only had to go through the wedding and they would be safe, after the wedding they would have deceived their destiny.

And so it was done, the ceremony, although it was not done by a priest - due to the nature of the union - had been perfect. Kara and Lena exchanged vows of eternal love and drank wine in honor of each other.

The party was a success and Lena couldn't wait to have Kara in her bed, the last time she had tasted her body was in ancient Greece and she couldn't wait to feel the blonde with her again.

It was the longest time they had spent together without any tragedy and the two were confident that this time they could live their lives normally.  
They shouldn't have sung victory so quickly.

It was just a bite of the wedding cake, no fierce animals, no chasing or drowning.

A fucking piece of cake stuck in her throat. Lena couldn't breathe, she tried to get the attention of her, now wife, but the music was loud and everyone was happy and drinking. She fell on the table, her eyes closing without air. She heard screaming and felt someone squeeze her body but it was too late...

Lena swore that she would never eat cake again in her next lives.

—————————————————

England | Around 1890 AD

“Helena” Her mother shouted for her “How many times do I have to say that you can't run like that on the street?” The woman sighed, wearing a tired expression "One of these days a carriage will pass over you"

“Mommy” The little girl rolled her eyes “No need to overdo it”

“Go and play” She didn't need to hear twice, she ran out to the small square where several children were.

"Hi" A blonde girl whispered when she sat on the swing and Helena turned to see who it was.

"Oh" The two girls murmur at the same time, their little foreheads furrowed in memories they didn't understand ...

"You ..." She whispered "I know you"

"I ..." Helena didn't know what to say, had she really lived that? My god, she didn't understand those "What?"

"Do you remember too?" The girl asked and Lena wanted to deny, say no but she knew that her face showed her confusion.

"Helena!!" Her mother called, probably because she was talking to someone that she had not ‘approved of the family’ “Come here now”

Lena looked one last time at the blonde girl who she did not know the name but who seemed to have lived countless lives and ran towards her mother.

As soon as she was crossing the street, another memory took her by surprise.

A wedding!  
Helena loved weddings, who was she marrying? Oh yeah! She was remembering everything but she didn't understand...

She’s a child, how could she have been married?

Kara, Isobel….  
Their names were confusing her head and she closed her eyes to breathe, as soon as she opened them it was clear! Yes, she knew what was going on.

"Kara" whispered in recognition only to be hit by nothing more, nothing less, than a carriage.

Everything went black after that.

——————————————————————

National City | Two years ago

Lena's eyes widened as she recognized Kara, all her lives going through her mind as she got out of that helicopter.

She knew that the blonde was stealing looks in her direction, looking for answers, looking for recognition but no, Lena had learned her lesson!

After hundreds of years and horrifying deaths she knew... The universe didn't want them together.

"Lena?" The Super asked, because it wasn't a call, it was a question, it was a ‘remember me?’

In a millisecond Lena made her decision!

"It’s a pleasure, Supergirl" She’d to pretend not to recognize her "Thank you for saving my life"

"Sure" She said disappointed but Lena wouldn't let herself be swayed "Whenever you need...”

The phrase sounded like a twinge to her past but Lena wouldn't let herself go there, she’d stay as far away from Kara as possible!

Perhaps it was the only chance they had.

Okay, maybe keeping away from Kara is impossible...

Lena tried, she swears she tried but blonde was obstinate and had managed to infiltrate her life in every way.

An interview for her job, a coffee as friends, a game night, meet my sister, meet my friends, text messages, lunches... Lena had done everything!

Every time she met the blonde, her heart accelerated, she felt as if they were between life and death!

And close to death they were, if Kara wasn't Supergirl, Lena was sure she’d already died and by god, in that life, Lena had finally spent time with her.

Lena loved Kara in all their lives but this was special, in this one, Lena was falling in love with Kara little by little, getting to know each other. It was the maximum amount of time they had spent together and all this with a big elephant in the room, yes, even today Lena pretended that her past lives did not exist.

Here they were just Lena and Kara.  
A Super and a Luthor fighting to save the world and escape assassination attempts!

And it wasn't one, or two, or three! Since meeting Kara, Lena had survived seven assassination attempts, most for her brother, one for her mother and some for her competitors.

Supergirl had saved her from everyone!  
Kara thought this was her job now and once, at dinner, she had commented.

"Maybe there is a reason I’m Supergirl here” The two looked at each other but Lena didn't say anything else, subjects that came close to her past lives were forbidden.

The strategy was working, and over time her theory solidified, as long as Lena didn't ‘recognize’ Kara, maybe -maybe- they could survive.

—————————————————————-

National City | Two years later.

Two years!  
They lasted two years!

Lena policed herself as much as she could, always cutting the subject when it came up, always doing everything to live next to Kara.

Her first kiss, for example, had been wonderful, better than all the kisses before she wanted to comment on that - she stopped herself.

Nobody understood why Kara didn't leave Lena alone, why she was so overprotective and she wanted to explain, she wanted to tell Alex, Nia and all the blonde's friends that the two couldn't bear to be away from each other for fear. She stopped herself again. 

So, of course, the blonde was going to slide, she can't help it! They had planned a romantic dinner, just the two of them, it was their anniversary!

“Lena Luthor” Kara sighed “I loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, everything about you makes me want to be a better person in every way possible and I will always be by your side” Lena was already crying “Do you wanna marry me?"

Lena just nodded and threw herself into her arms, of course, her speech was a little dangerous but could be interpreted as just a lifetime and honestly? She was too excited to say anything.

"A thousand times yes" Lena said and kissed her.

“I love you” Kara whispered in her ear “I loved you in all my lives and I promised that I would follow you to the last”

Lena walked away in shock!

"No"

“Lee, we are safe, it’s been two years” Kara sighed “What else can we do? Shall we pretend that nothing happened forever? Pretend I'm not your wife?”

"Kara..." Lena started to cry "What did you do?"

"Lee, I am indestructible" She stroked her face "I’ll protect you"

Lena shook her head and sat on the couch, no, this couldn't be happening!

"You didn't have the right," she said, crying.

"To love you?" Kara replied, "To want our past to be honored and not just forgotten?"

“Kara, it's the past” She begged “It doesn't exist anymore, we live in the here and now”

"No Lena" She said sadly "It is not a history book that we can open and close whenever we want, it was our lives..." Sighed "We lived that Lee, I loved you, I held you in my arms, I cried your death over and over again"

"Kara..."

“No more pretending” Kara begged “I can't pretend anymore”

————————————————————

Lena didn’t leave - and she didn’t let Kara leave - the apartment for three days.

She was sure that at the first opportunity it would all be over, everything they had built, hoped for, loved…

They spent three days in love, holding each other, together. They didn't know what could happen, but they knew something would happen.

They had their answer in the form of Reign, or better, worldkiller. She wanted to destroy everything and everyone on this planet.

Oh, Lena fought, Kara fought, everyone fought but the final battle was lost.

Lena watched Kara fall from the top of the building where she worked, breathless and lifeless, she ran towards her!

"Kara" She pulled her body against hers, Kara was still breathing but the blood covered her face and her mind was racing, what could she do? Who could she call? Could she take Kara to her sister, maybe she’d know what to do "My love please"

She knew they were lost the moment Kara said those words, she knew she should’ve kept her distance.

That was the price, the love of her life dying in her arms, that was always the price!

“Get out human” The assassin's voice hovered over their heads “Or you’ll be purified along with your heroine”

Lena didn't move a muscle, this time, they would go together!

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain!

————————————————————

Planet Earth | Light Colony

Lena opened her eyes to a brilliant blue, she didn't know where she was or who she was ...

“Calm down sister” She heard a voice beside her “It's okay, follow my voice”

She had no choice but to do it, everything swirled and memories - beyond those she already had - invaded her mind leaving her breathless. Kara!

Where was Kara?  
She remembered holding her in her arms, wanting to leave with her...

"I'm not going to calm down, whoever you are" She heard the blonde's voice "I need to see the..." She saw her “Lena!"

Lena was the first to look around, they were in an open field, trees and birds were singing above their heads and a large gate was to their right. In front of them were two people dressed in white, Lena was familiar with them...

She could almost recognize them...  
"Angela" She whispered, yes, she was remembering, she was her advisor, what? She didn't know... Oh wait, she did. Her life advisor.

“Sister” The woman replied smiling “It is good to have you again with us”

"What is happening?" Kara asked and the man answered, Lena didn't know his name.

"The transition can be a bit confusing, you must be without any memories yet..." Lena tried to remember as much as possible, some lives, encounters with Kara, her whole life as Lena Luthor, yes, that she knew!

Other memories came with new sensations, memories here, of meeting Kara in that field, saying goodbye to Kara in that field. Promises of "one day", "forever"

“Soul mates cannot stay together on the earth plane” He continued explaining “You both had karma to fulfill but the hand of fate always led you into each other's lives” He smiled “It was beautiful and sad to watch”

“You always met” The woman added “It was a headache for our bosses” She smiled as if to say she didn't care “We tried to put you on another planet, Kara, and look what happened” She sighed “You managed to meet again"

Yes, Lena was remembering conversations, laughter here on this field between her and Kara about how they couldn't get rid of each other.

"And now?" She looked around confusedly, “What do we do? Where are we?"

“Well” The woman and the man exchanged a look of complicity “Now you have two options”

“This life, it was the last one you needed to incarnate” He sighed “You can go back to what you know, choose new lives, forget about it all” He pointed to the fields and the gate “And start again…”

"And what is the other option?" Kara asked and Lena almost agreed, it didn't sound very good to come back just to die again!

"Go through that door" He replied pointing to the gate "Go to the next phase of your evolution"

"Together?"

“Yes” He Confirmed “If you want… ”

Kara and Lena looked at each other, yes, they didn't need to say anything, they turned to the fields and the gate, the blue and white light guiding them and their souls finally meeting as they should.

Ultimately, dying was not an end, it was just a new beginning!


End file.
